


My First Kiss

by SuperxPrettyxKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperxPrettyxKitty/pseuds/SuperxPrettyxKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, sweet story about Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's first kiss aged eleven in Hogwarts. Running from Filch they find themselves in a broom cupboard where things take a turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss

Hi guys, just a little story here about two boys,  
And their first kiss.   
Rated K+   
Set in their first year of Hogwarts.   
Remus and Sirius.   
Enjoy!   
-A x

“I don’t think this is such a good idea, Sirius” Remus said in a low voice as they jogged down the last of the stairs and onto the fourth floor corridor. 

“Oh come on Remus don’t be such a Pansy” Sirius sighed impatiently. 

“Why couldn’t you bring James or Peter, why me?” Remus whined. 

“James is sick and Peter will get us caught” Sirius replied as they crept along the corridor, the only light source coming from the faintly glowing wall torches that lit as they passed. 

“I don’t want to get in trouble with Professor McGonagall” Remus’ voice shook with nerves. 

Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes ignoring his friends comment. They hurried along past the corner about halfway down stopping outside one of the classroom doors. Sirius hesitated gripping his wand awkwardly. “What’s that spell again?” he asked turning to Remus. 

“And why should I tell you?” Remus pouted slightly folding his arms defiantly over his chest. 

“Because I’m your best mate and you love me” Sirius grinned, his pearly white teeth glinting in the light. 

Remus swallowed nervously and averted his eyes secretly thanking the darkness for hiding his blush. “Alohomora” he muttered. 

Sirius unlocked the door pushing it, the heavy oak swung forward creaking loudly on its old hinges, a sound that probably wouldn’t be noticeable during the day when they were supposed to be there. 

“Who’s there?”

Both boys froze on the spot turning their heads to the left. Footsteps were approaching. 

“Dang it” Sirius muttered grabbing Remus’ arm. “Come on” he hissed dragging his friend at a run down the corridor, their shoes clattering loudly against the old stone. Surely they would be caught. 

Remus’ eyes were wide with fright as they ran down the other end of the corridor almost blindly through the darkness.

“You can run but you can’t hide” Filch’s voice echoed his footsteps hurrying after them. 

They turned the corner and kept running skidding down the end of the corridor. It was a dead end. Remus’ breath caught in his throat and he instantly turned to Sirius for help. 

“Sirius!” he whined helplessly with panic. “What do we do, Filch will get us, we’ll get detention, we’ll get expelled” Remus said frantically. 

“Shh! Calm down” Sirius breathed whirling around his eyes scanning the wide corridor until they fell on a small door to their left just a few feet away. “In here” he said grabbing Remus’ hand and dragging him inside shutting the door tightly behind them. 

Remus stumbled slightly in the tiny broom cupboard, his breath coming out in heavy pants, it was pitch black in there he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face but he could feel how close he was standing to Sirius. 

Remus heard those familiar footsteps approaching as Filch rounded the corner after them, a small noise of fear escaped his throat. 

“Don’t make any noise” Sirius whispered.

“Sirius I’m scared!”

“Shh!”

"Sirius..." Remus whimpered out of pure fear.

“Oh don’t be such a girl’s blouse, Remus!” Sirius hissed through the darkness. Moments later and the footsteps stopped directly outside the door. 

The boy’s breaths caught in their throat as they stared in terror completely frozen holding their breath so as not to make the slightest noise. Remus was sure they were going to get caught surely their pounding hearts would give them away any second now and Filch would rip open the door and march them all the way to Professor McGonagall’s office. The only sound they could hear however; was the sound of Filch’s heavy breathing. 

Everything was still for a moment before Filch grumbled incoherently under his breath as his footstep make their way back along the corridor. 

They listened until Filch’s footsteps died away before exhaling with relief. A grin spreads across Sirius’ face and he lets out a laugh, Remus couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at it, how could he have been so silly as to think Sirius would let them get caught? 

“See I told you we’d be fine” Sirius laughs quietly. 

“I know I should have believes you” a blush scattered across Remus’ cheeks, he was once again grateful for the darkness to hide his blush. He looked up into Sirius’ face all he could make out was the outline of his jaw and his gleaming white teeth as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. 

They remained like that for almost a minute just staring at one another, Remus’ face growing hotter by the second as he realised just how close they were standing. 

“You okay, Remus?” Sirius asked tilting his head to one side playfully. 

“I’m fine” Remus muttered, embarrassed. 

“Ouch” Sirius hissed knocking over an empty bucket, he shuffled forward in the already cramped space brushing against Remus’ chest. 

A small gasp escapes Remus’ throat and Sirius turns to stare at him. 

Very slowly, it was as though everything had frozen in time just for those few seconds as Sirius began to lean in closer to Remus’ face. The werewolf jumped slightly feeling Sirius’ warm breath on his lips, a thousand little panicky thoughts shot through his mind, he’d never done this before, he was only eleven. 

Time seemed to move too fast but far too slowly at the same time, half a second later and Sirius’ lips pressed down tenderly against his own, Remus reacted automatically his lips moulding into the perfect shape around Sirius’ as he kissed him back sweetly on the lips. 

They held the kiss for about five seconds before drawing back, both of their faces pink, their lips curling into smiles. 

They stared at each other for a moment through utter darkness before they began to laugh again. 

“Come on I think it’s safe now, let’s go back to the dormitory we can try again tomorrow” Sirius grinned pulling open the cupboard door. 

They headed out back along the corridor, sneaking onto the stairs they ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower without a word to each other...

Remus lay awake that night gazing up at the canopy over his bed. This was a night he would remember for the rest of his life.


End file.
